L'échange
by Haylie Blake
Summary: Angleterre, 1933. Nous sommes à six ans du début de la deuxième guerre mondiale et du terrible massacre causé par Grindelwald... Suite du résumé dans le chapitre un.


**Résumé:**

_Angleterre, 1933._

Nous sommes à six ans du début de la deuxième guerre mondiale et du massacre causé par Grindelwald. Alors que les moldus souffrent horriblement de la récession, le monde des sorciers, lui, est en plein essor. Les familles riches, dites pures, revendiquent de plus en plus ce qu'elles jugent leur revenir de droit.

D'un coté, Cedrella Black la belle, aux idées hautaines et préfabriquées, qui semble n'avoir pour avenir, que la servitude d'un mari sang-pur. D'un autre, Septimus Weasley, cet élève modèle, sérieux, et beaucoup trop impliqué dans un conflit à venir.

Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses… Très trompeuses…

**Chapitre un**

**Par le sang**

_25 décembre 1933, Angleterre_

_Cher __Harfang,_

_Je suis conscient que cette lettre arrive tard, très tard. Voilà environs quatre mois que tu t'es enfuit de façon si précipitée. Mais, tu vois, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où tu te cachais. J'ai vérifié tous les abris plausibles, ceux dont nous avions discuté à de nombreuses reprises, mais je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part. _

_Je vois que tu as finalement découvert cet endroit, toi! Il est évident que personne ne te trouvera. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui te pousse à te cacher maintenant, et j'imagine bien que cela ne me regarde pas. Mais je te fais parvenir, comme convenu, des journaux et toutes les informations que j'ai pu recueillir sur «tu-sais-quoi». _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. J'ai l'espoir vain d'avoir de tes nouvelles très bientôt._

_Tintin._

«Maintenant, tu as quinze ans, jeune fille. Je ne peux plus accepter de tels comportements de ta part. Es-tu seulement en capacités de comprendre l'image que tu projettes aux autres membres de la famille? Si jamais cela se reproduit, tu auras droit à toute une correction. Que cela te serve de leçon, d'avertissement.»

La porte se referma brusquement, dans un claquement effroyable. Sous le coup, la chandelle fixée au mur tomba sur le sol et s'éteignit. Dans l'obscurité, des sanglots retentirent. Ils semblèrent s'étirer une éternité avant de s'éteindre doucement. Mais la respiration de la pleureuse perdura, plus forte que la normale. Des voix parvenaient des autres pièces, étouffées. Des rires, retentissaient parfois. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer une légère lumière dans la chambre, qui illumina le visage couvert de larmes, d'une jeune fille. Son visage était encadré de boucles brunes. Ses traits n'avaient rien d'exceptionnels, et son menton était un peu plus gros que la moyenne. Les larmes, longuement versées, avaient tracé des marques rouges sur ses pommettes et ses joues.

Au moment même où la porte craquait, la jeune fille s'était redressée d'un bond. D'abord éblouie par la lumière, elle leva un regard inquiet sur le nouveau venu. Puis, elle distingua des formes féminines.

- Callidora, balbutia t'elle.

Celle-ci referma doucement la prote, puis s'assit sur le lit.

- Cedrella, que diable t'a-t-il prit?, murmura Callidora.

Cedrella ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, baissant les yeux. Son menton tremblait, et l'eau semblait sur le point de déborder du barrage de ses paupières. Callidora soupira et donna une légère gifle dans le visage de Cedrella.

- Cesse ces enfantillages! Quand vas-tu enfin grandir? Quand tu es à Poudlard, tu marches telle une reine, une dictatrice. Mais dès que tu es à la maison, tu sembles redevenir l'enfant que tu étais, il y a dix ans!

- Je, je…

- Non, stoppe! J'ai cru que Père allait plier sa fourchette, tellement il la serrait fort, tandis que tu débitais ces idioties.

Cedrella fronça les sourcils.

- Tu crois que je disais des idioties? Murmura-t-elle.

Callidora se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je… Je suis d'accord avec ce que Père avançait, chuchota Callidora, presque gênée.

Les traits de Cedrella s'affaissèrent, et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Lorsque Callidora voulu tendre la main vers elle, la jeune fille brune se repoussa et, lui tourna le dos. Abandonnant la partie, Callidora se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle murmura, à l'intention de Cedrella;

- Fais attention, je t'en prie, petite sœur. Il est beaucoup plus prudent pour toi, en ce moment, d'être d'accord avec Père.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Cedrella resta longuement éveillée, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Les emballages cadeaux jonchaient le sol à présent. Il semblait incroyable que le silence régnât, alors qu'une heure plus tôt le salon était envahi par des enfants de tous âges. Ils dormaient tous à présent, et il n'avait qu'une envie, faire de même.

- Septimus?

Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux et fixa d'un air incertain, le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Fit-il, d'un ton peu amène.

- Tu dormais, répondit le jeune garçon, l'air un peu inquiet.

Septimus ne voyait plus très clair. Les couleurs autour de son interlocuteur se mélangeaient, lui donnant le tournis. Il tendit sa main, et le garçon sa saisit, l'aidant à se relever du fauteuil.

- Je vais me coucher, Arthur, murmura t'il, en avançant d'une démarche incertaine.

Arthur le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, le tenant par la main.

- Maman n'est pas contente, dit Arthur, alors que Septimus s'installait dans son lit. Elle trouve que tu as trop bu, et que tante Muriel a été odieuse avec tout le monde.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement, du fond de son lit.

- Cela ne change en rien… la tradition… non?

Arthur ne répondit rien, et resta, bras branlants, à coté de la porte. Après un moment, un ronflement retentit, du fond des couvertures. Arthur en profita, éteignit la lumière et sortit.

Et il l'attendait. Depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps. Telle une promesse jamais réalisée, son espoir semblait s'estomper, un peu plus chaque jour. Il allait, revenait, tournait en rond dans cet endroit immonde. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, pourtant, être à ses cotés. Pour redonner à cette populace sorcière, ce qui lui revenait de droit. Un peu de reconnaissance et de respect, de la part de leurs inférieurs.

À cette pensée, un tic nerveux fit tressaillir son menton. Durant combien d'années avait-il espéré, préparé, discuté, rêvé… Non, cette envie de grandeur, d'une vie sans cachettes, ne datait pas d'hier. Dès son entrée à Poudlard il avait réalisé à quel point la magie était puissance…

Il soupira et se leva, ne supportant point de rester assis une minute de plus. Il alla droit vers la fenêtre et écarta le rideau noir, compact, qui empêchait la lumière d'entrer. Ses yeux s'étaient tellement acclimatés à la noirceur ces derniers mois, que sa rétine n'accepta pas la vive lueur qui venait de percer dans la pièce. Avec un petit cri de douleur, il laissa tomber le rideau. Furieux, il alla vers la cuisine, à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Les réserves s'épuisaient, et la plupart des fruits n'étaient plus frais.

Mais quelle fut sa surprise quand il réalisa qu'un hibou se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine. Il était recouvert de suies. Il n'avait, sans nul doute, pas eu le choix de descendre par la cheminée. Toutes les entrées, ou issues, étaient protégées. Avec fébrilité, il détacha l'enveloppe de la patte de l'animal. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, tandis qu'il tentait de déchirer le papier.

Finalement, elles arrivaient! Des nouvelles de l'extérieur, une bulle d'espoir dans ce monde noir et froid.

«Cher Harfang… »

Son regard s'illuminait, alors qu'il parcourait le bout de papier. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné!

Il prit, ensuite, les coupures de journaux. Il s'assit à la table, et caressa presque les précieux parchemins.

«Meurtre sanglant du secrétaire d'état auprès du Ministre de la magie.

Le suspect en fuite…

Au nom de la justice…

Les personnes dites «sang-purs», réclament des avantages sociaux…»

Les titres lui sautaient à la figure. Des bribes de phrases le mettaient au bord de l'extase. Finalement, il lut les nouvelles écrites de _sa _main.

«Si j'ai bien compris, plusieurs sorciers véritables se réunissent, dans le but de former un cercle qui aura pour mission de protéger notre magie. Ça murmure, les gens se doutent que quelque chose de nouveau se trame. Ta disparition n'a rien pour arranger les choses. Je ne m'en plains pas, remarque! Ma famille n'est pas d'accord avec nos idéaux, mais ils s'y feront. La tienne est très incertaine.

C'est fantastique, ce vent qui souffle. Je crois que beaucoup de sorciers se rallieront à notre cause. J'ai vu les Potter, il y a une semaine, et j'ai parlé de cela avec eux. Ils sont entièrement d'accord, si cela se fait sans violence!

Es-tu avec _lui_?»

Et il stoppa net sa lecture. Non, il ne l'était pas. Il était seul et attendait son arrivée depuis déjà presque quatre mois.

Mais il savait se montrer patient. Le jour viendrait où il se retrouverait à ses cotés. Où, ensemble, ils feraient de ce monde, un monde merveilleux. Peu importe le moyen. Par la douceur, la force ou, le sang…


End file.
